It is well known in the art that children, particularly babies and children are more easily settled using a rhythmic motion such as that illustrated in FIG. 1 using a pram or similar device. This is a particular problem for parents, particularly new mothers, who tend to prioritize settling the baby over all other activities. Therefore, it is a problem that parents, particularly new mothers deal with by settling the baby and ignoring or ceasing all other activity while settling the baby or child.
This can lead to the parents sacrificing or foregoing other activity while the baby requires settling which can lead to feelings of depression and/or resentment towards the child.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.